


I Call The Shots

by tfw_ftw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sam, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rimming, Spanking (Light), Spit Roasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's always known that when Dean gives an order, he follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Call The Shots

Sam knows this should be weirder. If only because Dean’s right there, sitting less than three feet away, on the opposite bed. Or maybe it’s because he’s got a lap full of an overeager Castiel making figure-eights on his dick and mouthing at his neck.

“That’s right, Cas,” Dean groans out. “Bite on his ear a little. You like that don’t you, Sammy?” Sam hastily nods, making sure not to interfere with the small nibbles Castiel's taking.

Somehow Dean's taken command of the action, "Cas, take his shirt off.” As Castiel makes to start unbuttoning his flannel, Dean pipes in again, “Sammy, kiss him.”

Sam looks down at Castiel, want lighting up his blue eyes, then to Dean, “You sure?”

“Kiss him, Sam.” An order if Sam’s ever hear one.

Suddenly Castiel grabs his jaw and latches on to his mouth. The kiss is hard and tender, deep and quick, everything he’s been waiting for since first laying eyes on those full chapped lips. Castiel’s tongue parts Sam’s lips and licks along his bottom teeth. A soft whimper escapes Sam and Dean huffs a laugh beside them. They kiss for what seems an eternity, taking turns exploring each other’s mouths, before Dean is in their ears again, “Get naked.”

Castiel pulls his white t-shirt over his head; the last layer left from the interrupted makeout session with Dean which led them to their current state. Dean deciding to “try something out” to the, then, chagrin of Sam. Now however, Castiel is licking circles around his right nipple while using his thighs to shimmy Sam’s jeans down.

“Just stand up and take everything off... both of you,” Dean barks when Sam’s head falls back and Castiel stops his progress.

Sam pulls down his jeans and boxers together and steps out of them as he looks over to Dean, who reaches out and lays a hand on Castiel’s hip, thumb rubbing the bone jutting out. When Castiel kicks his pants away Dean gives Castiel a little push towards the bed.

“Go kneel on the bed, Cas, looking at me.” Sam moves to join him and Dean grabs his elbow.

“Wait,” Dean’s hand glides down to Sam’s hip as he rises from the bed, standing flush against Sam’s back. Sam can feel Dean’s denim covered dick pressing hard against his ass.

“You feel that,” Dean speaks softly in his left ear. “Huh, Sammy? You got me and Cas hard as fuck for you.”

Sam watches Castiel lick his palm and start stroking himself while Dean speaks. A moan breaks out from Castiel when he loops around the head and back down the length.

“Look at him, Sammy.” Sam can feel Dean’s breath creep down his neck as Dean speaks. “He’s incorrigible, that one. Loves a hard dick in his ass. Wants it all the time too. Guess I can use you now to give myself some rest, huh?” Sam shutters in response.

Sam feels Dean move away from his face, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you Cas? Sammy giving you a hard fucking so my cock gets a break?”

Castiel’s eyes close and he squeezes the base of his dick, “Yes, Dean. Want to be fucked always. Want Sam to fuck me.”

“Let me see that hole.” Sam can’t help but think Dean’s seen too many pornos with that line but his dick jumps when Castiel turns around, bends over, spreads his cheeks and starts rubbing his pinky around his rim. Sam bites back a “Holy Shit” and Dean hums a moan in his ear.

Dean is back in close to Sam. “Taste him. Go ahead, I know you wanna.” Before Sam takes a step, Dean licks along the shell of his ear and palm his ass.

Sam’s certain the world just tilted on its axis. Not only is he, now, on his knees behind an exposed Castiel, but Dean has sat down next to Castiel and is spitting down the crack of Castiel’s ass.

“Get in there, Sammy.”

And Sam can do nothing but obey. He hasn’t really done this before, being on the receiving end doesn’t allow you to take notes on technique, but he’s seen enough videos to know the basic moves. He spreads Castiel’s cheeks and moves in.

With the first swipe of his tongue all he can taste is Dean or what he assumes is Dean’s beer tinged saliva. It soon turns salty, the taste of sweat and skin that is clearly Castiel. He licks around the muscle, growing more encouraged with each moan of approval from Castiel. Dean echoing the sentiment beside them.

“Yeah, eat him out like a girl. Lick up from his balls, he fucking loves that shit.”

Sam heeds the advice and earns a high whine from Castiel in return. Castiel’s up on his elbows and stroking himself again.

“Now stick your tongue in him. Get him nice and wet. Here,” Dean grabs Castiel’s ass and spread him wide, giving Sam more room.

Sam points his tongue and presses in, savoring the new tastes and noises coming from Castiel. He fucks into him gently getting as deep as he can, curling his tongue so his face is flush with Castiel ass, spit dribbling down his chin. Castiel bucks back and his shoulders fall to the bed, keening into the sheets with every deep thrust.

Dean lands a few quick smacks on Castiel’s ass. Sam feels the shock move through his face and Castiel clench around his tongue. Dean then runs his hand over the reddened area and back towards Sam’s face.

“Gotta have you open for that huge cock of Sam’s, don’t we Cas?” Dean asks while watching Sam.

“Yes Dean, want it.”

Sam can see Dean’s fingers inching closer to him. And he backs up when Dean’s middle finger runs over his tongue and into Castiel.

“Help me out here, Sammy, feel how tight his ass is.” Sam guides his finger in under Dean’s, pumping a few times when Castiel pushes back into his hand, moaning both Winchesters names.

“Damn, he feels so good doesn’t he? But we gotta loosen him up Sammy, cause I know you wanna fuck this ass.”

All Sam can do is nod. He watches as Dean tugs on Castiel’s hole while massaging the inside. He can see the dark space in between their fingers and leans forward to lick deeper into Castiel. Sam flattens his tongue and thrusts in, wetting his and Dean’s fingers further.

Each appendage is moving together and Castiel is writhing on the bed, stroking his cock furiously.

“Dean..Sam...De--” Castiel cries out as warning before he comes, his hole squeezing around Sam and Dean still working inside him.

Sam withdraws, leaning back on his heels, and wipes his face. He watches while Dean pushes in his index finger alongside his other and thrusts a few more times as Castiel shudders, his hole fluttering in the aftermath of his orgasm.

“He’s gorgeous,” Dean says placing a kiss on the small of Castiel’s back as he removes his fingers. Dean looks at Sam, “On the bed.”

Sam sits on the opposite side of Castiel and scoots back into the center of the bed.  
“Now Cas,” Dean runs his fingers up Castiel’s spine. “Get Sammy here ready. I want you to fuck him.

Dean’s quick slap to Castiel’s ass sets him in motion toward Sam. Castiel crawls on all fours until he’s between Sam’s legs, hands on either side of Sam’s hips and eye-to-eye with his dick. A moment passes where Sam’s sure Dean will out this whole evening as an elaborate prank. But then Castiel’s taking Sam to the hilt and any cares about “Gotcha” fly out the window.

“Holy... fuck, Cas,” Dean huffs out, like he was holding his breath. “I didn’t think you’d be able to take him all the way down. But you should see yourself, those lips wrapped around Sammy’s cock.”

Castiel moans in response and Sam’s arms lose the battle to keep him upright. Sam settles into the pillow beneath his head and closes his eyes. He focuses on the slide of Castiel’s mouth, how his tongue runs up and around the head, the way Castiel will gently suck on his balls when Sam gets a little too excited, and how he’s doing all this with no hands.

Sam feels the bed move beside him, Dean getting up. He cracks open his eyes and sees Dean returning with a bottle of lube that he tosses close to Sam’s head. Before sitting back down, Dean strips to his boxer-briefs and adjusts his erection, now visibly straining against the fabric. Sam watches as Dean tucks in close to his left side, sitting just a little further down his body to cup the back of Castiel’s head.

“How’s he taste, Cas?” Dean asks, making eye contact with Sam.

Castiel lifts his head; Sam’s dick falling from his mouth, slapping Sam’s stomach and bouncing back up. “He tastes like you.” Castiel answers with a smirk, “only sweeter.”

Dean glares at Castiel then chuckles, leaning in to kiss him. Castiel sits back on his heels and Sam watches as their tongues move gently between their lips, Dean sure to find the lingering taste of Sam within.

A moan escapes from Sam while watching them, Dean’s attention drawn back to him as he separates from Castiel. Dean nudges Castiel back toward Sam’s cock and grabs the lube.

“Didn’t mean to ignore you, Sammy. Just wanted to see how sweet you taste.” Dean explains. He flicks open the bottle and pours some into his left hand. “Now, back to getting you ready for Cas.” Dean runs his middle finger through his palm slowly, collecting as much lube as possible on the pad. He moves his hand beneath Castiel’s chest and presses a tentative finger over Sam’s hole, a slow circle drawn to spread it around.

Sam tenses with a “Oh!” then quickly relaxes as Castiel’s lips close back around him. Dean rubs up and down the crack of Sam’s ass, gathering more lube from his hand to apply the wetness where it’s needed most. The circles Dean’s making around his hole match the bobbing of Castiel on his dick and Sam’s gasps turn into short moans.

Dean pushes his finger in and Sam shudders, his back arching off the bed a bit. Sam groans “Dean” into the air and tilts his head back, eyes shut tight.

Dean responds, “Don’t worry, Sammy, I’ll take care of you.” He slides up Sam’s body, finger still just inside until they are face to face. Dean hushes Sam, “You’ve always known I’ll take care of you.” Dean places three kisses along the long line of Sam’s neck, punctuating each one with a quick thrust of his finger to the second knuckle.

Sam turns his head and finds Dean looking at him with lidded eyes. He closes the distance between them and kisses Dean for the first time, a brief press of lips. Their tentative pecks become more heated when Castiel moans around Sam’s cock, watching them without stopping his task. The finger in Sam’s ass starts to move again along with Dean’s tongue creeping into his mouth.

And all at once, Sam’s aware of everything going on around him. He is making out with his brother, who also happens to have a finger, make that two fingers, inside him. While an angel gives him quite possibly the best blow job he’s ever had. Sam’s completely impressed with himself that he hasn’t exploded yet from the overstimulation.

Breaking the kiss, Dean looks over Sam’s sweat-glistening chest and licks the nipple before him. He turns to Castiel and asks, “So whatda think, Cas. You think Sammy’s ready?”

Castiel hums “Mmhmm” on the side of Sam’s cock, the vibrations pulling a moan from Sam. He then swats Dean’s hand from Sam and replaces the void with three fingers of his own.

“Fucking Hell,” Sam cries out. He can feel the difference between them, outside of the obvious quantity. Castiel’s fingers are not as thick as Dean’s but they are longer, reaching further into Sam with each drive in. Castiel spreads them slowly, ensuring Sam’s ready for his steadily growing erection.

It appears Dean thinks Sam’s prepped enough. He opens the bottle of lube and spreads some on Castiel’s cock and more over Sam’s hole. Sam watches Castiel lean back on his heels again, wiping the excess lube from his hand on the bedsheet and licking his lips. “Go on, Cas,” Dean says. “Get ‘em.”

Castiel wastes no time; he grabs Sam by the thighs and drags him down the bed into his lap. He ruts against Sam’s balls, Castiel’s shaft running up and down Sam’s, before positioning himself at Sam’s entrance. With one steady push, Castiel’s seats himself fully in Sam, matching noises coming from everyone.

After waiting a moment, Castiel inquires, “Are you ready, Sam?” Sam answers with a sigh and a “Yea,” so Castiel starts in with shallow thrusts, pulling out an inch and pushing back in until Sam’s lax around him.

Dean begins stroking Sam. “Fuck him harder, Cas,” he murmurs in between licks to Sam’s nipple. “Make sure he remembers this.”

Castiel pumps faster and deeper, his fingers under Sam’s ass and thumbs gripping his hips to pull Sam further on his cock, a testament to the angel’s strength. Abruptly, Castiel pulls out and flips Sam onto his side. He straddles Sam’s left leg and throws the other leg over his shoulder, plowing back into Sam without missing a beat.

“Fuck me. Nothing like some manhandling,” Dean comments, removing his hand from Sam and languidly moving up and down on his dick. “This is why I love to watch.” Dean catches Sam staring at him jerking off and calls his brother out, “You like what you see too, Sammy?” Sam nods his head.

“Say what you like.”

“I,” Castiel distracts Sam by taking the leg from his shoulder and bringing it around to his waist, Sam laying completely on his side now. “Like seeing you.”

“Seeing me what, Sammy?”

Sam realizes, with Castiel ramming into him, that he isn’t able to properly articulate, ‘Seeing you get off on us fucking. Seeing you jerk your cock, knowing you’re thinking about me. Being able to see you like this at all.’ What comes out instead is, “Damn, I wanna suck your dick, Dean.”

“All you had to do was ask,” Dean retorts with a smile, walking on his knees closer to Sam’s face. He rubs the head of his dick across Sam’s lips. Sam shuts his eyes and opens his mouth, letting Dean thrust in a few times. He closes his lips around the hard length and bobs his head as much as he can while on his side. Dean’s hips stuttering even with Sam’s limited movements from this position.

“Fuck, Sam. Don’t move. Wanna see you get fucked from both sides,” Dean grunts out, grabbing Sam’s hair and stilling him. “You look so pretty stuffed full of cock.”

Sam feels Dean hitting the back of his throat, moaning around him, the display urging Castiel to rock harder into Sam. He opens his eyes as he feels the hold in his hair tighten. He watches Dean grab a hold of Castiel and kiss him forcefully, teeth, lips, and tongues fighting for dominance of the kiss.

They go at it for long enough that both their thrusts come to a stand still and Sam can feel every inch of Dean and Castiel filling him more than ever. Sam pants and squirms trying to draw focus back on himself.

Dean laughs out, “Stop being a slut, Sam.” He pumps once into Sam’s mouth then nods to Castiel. “And I thought Cas was bad.”

Sam smirks and Castiel grunts, starting to pump his hips again, Sam grunts too. Dean cuts in, “Sam. On all fours. We’re gonna try something new.”

Dean moves to the head of the bed while Sam turns over. He pushes Sam up and back until Sam is kneeling between he and Castiel. As Castiel kisses Sam’s neck and shoulders, slowly pushing back in, Dean presses himself flush against Sam. Dean’s dick curves to the right so it pokes at Sam’s thigh, he snorts back a laugh and starts, “You’re gonna come for me, Sammy. Come all over the both of us.”

Sam goes in for a kiss, his mouth landing on Dean’s open one. Their kiss deepens just as Dean grabs his cock and aligns his with Sam’s. Dean’s humping Sam opposite of Castiel’s thrusts. During a particularly hard push, Dean finds and matches the rhythm, pulling back to breath out against Sam’s mouth. He picks up the bottle of lube and squirts it down between their bodies. The previously dry, and delicious, friction is suddenly slick, prompting Sam to push harder back onto Castiel and forward onto Dean.

“There’s our slutty Sam again, Cas. Feel how hard he is.” Dean finds Castiel’s hand on Sam’s waist and pulls it down to both their dicks. Dean and Sam moan in unison at Castiel gripping them together in his hand. Dean perks up and asks, “Hold there, Cas. I’m gonna fuck Sammy’s dick and we’re gonna make him come on our cocks.”

Dean bucks harder, spurring Castiel to pick up the pace and pulling a whine out of Sam.

“Uhh... Damn... Cas, Dean...” Sam’s words tumble out of his mouth, voice deep and rough from his constant grunts and groans. “I’m close, I’m so close,” he spits out.

Before Dean can say anything, Castiel closes his teeth on Sam’s earlobe and whispers, “Then come, Sam.”

Sam cries out when his orgasm hits him, shuddering against Dean and Castiel from the force of the sensations. Castiel slams into Sam hard and deep, five times, then comes as he mumbles into Sam’s shoulder. Dean’s the last to fall over the edge, closing his eyes and thrusting harder in Castiel’s loosening grip after seeing them both come.

“Fuuuuucck...” Dean wails. “...me.”

The three of them fall to their sides, laying in the same positions they held when kneeling.

Dean speaks first, “I’m serious though. Next time, we fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/59489.html?thread=17795425#t17795425) prompt over at the spnkink_meme: Maybe this is the first time Sam and Castiel have done anything sexual, or maybe it's the first time Dean and Sam have been close for anything sexual. But I'd like to see Dean directing and guiding Sam and Castiel. With a dirty talking Dean, a Castiel who's game for anything, and a Sam who's in a little over his head. Or other kinks. Or angst. Or wherever your keyboard guides you.
> 
> All my thanks and love goes out to xdarlingnickyx who was the best beta/cheerleader/potential future internet spouse I could ever ask for. I'm so happy we were "fated to be."


End file.
